prisonschoolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Uchi no Hime-sama ga Ichiban Kawaii
Ameba Studios |editor = CyberAgent Inc. |cabello = Revia Clovia|formato = |idioma = Japonés |plataformas = iOS • Android |escuela = Jugador• Multijugador |distribución = CyberAgent Japón| China}} Garena Online Singapur| Filipinas| Malasia| Tailandia| Vietnam}} |anime debut = Juego de rol |manga debut = Acción • Fantasía • Tirador |seiyuu = Familia}} Uchi no Hime-sama ga Ichiban Kawaii (ウ チ の 姫 さ ま が い ち ば ん カ ワ イ イ Lit. Estas princesas de la mina son los más linda), abreviado oficialmente como Uchihime (ウ チ 姫), Es un juego de disparos de vídeo tarjeta de rol en la acción- género de la fantasía, desarrollado por Ameba Estudios y publicado por CyberAgent en el mercado asiático. [https://www.cyberagent.co.jp/news/press/detail/id=7913&season=2013&category=ameba "The Smartphone Native Application Developement Specialists 'Ameba Native Game Studio' To Produce Their First Title Uchihime" | CyberAgent News]. (Japanese) el juego Uchihime fue lanzado como un juego free-to-play para la plataforma iOS el 13 de agosto de 2013 y para la plataforma Android el 17 de febrero, 2014. El centro del juego implica un mecánico tirador de la mafia continuo con la tarjeta de la princesa potenciadores. El juego ha tenido más de cuatro millones de descargas en marzo de 2015 y es uno de los juegos de rol móviles más populares en Japón, con el apoyo de juego multijugador cooperativo y juegos innovadores de voz en off de la famosa seiyuu.[https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=jp.co.cyberagent.uh&hl=ja Uchihime by CyberAgent | Google Play Store]. (Japones) Aunque el juego Uchihime fue lanzado inicialmente en Japón y china, la aplicación móvil se distribuye ahora a ocho países de Asia sudoriental. [https://www.cyberagent.co.jp/en/news/press/detail/id=10511&season=2015&category=ameba "The Smartphone Game Uchihime to be Distributed in 6 Southeast Asian Countries." | CyberAgent News]. Historia La historia principal del juego consiste en el recorrido no lineal de un príncipe rana antropomórfica super-deformado a través de un mundo de fantasía para derrotar al ejército malvado monstruo del príncipe de los demonios. [http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/001/031/1031771/ "April Fools: The Frog Prince's Voice Actor Implementation for Uchihime! The Frog Cannot Even..." | Dengeki]. (Japones)'El objetivo del héroe principal es liberar a la hembra de la tierra regalías con la heroína principal princesa Lina cristalina de la prisión con el fin de recuperar su forma humana y la dignidad real. La introducción de otras tarjetas de la princesa de colección se produce a través de misiones y eventos que se irán desbloqueando a través rescate de un cristal de la princesa. Las cartas de personaje están impregnadas de un atributo especial individuo con atributos de luz, oscuro, fuego, agua y viento en el juego. Estas tarjetas se pueden utilizar como actualizaciones de ataque, defensa y salud, así como habilidades mágicas o elementales. Colaboración El período de la colaboración de un mes entre Prison School anime y Uchihime fue anunciado por el comité de animación de Prison School y los desarrolladores del juego el 14 de abril, 2016 para continuar hasta 15 de mayo de 2016.Este evento conmemorativo para el funcionamiento de la original primera temporada del anime introducirá personajes del universo de Prison School al juego como personajes jugables de edición limitada, con Chiyo, Meiko, Mari y Hana siendo la voz de sus personajes de voz. El evento también incluirá exclusiva regalos y tarjetas a los jugadores como una tarjeta exclusiva Gacha platino. El juego Uchihime también ha sido adaptada en un manga de cuatro Koma con la historia y las ilustraciones de Futoshi Chii y publicado por Dengeki Bunko.[http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/000/961/961496/ "The 4-Koma Manga of Mobile Game ''Uchihime is Published by Dengeki" | Dengeki]. '''(Japones) Lista de Personajes Esta es una lista completa de los personajes principales para el universo Uchihime. Hay 178 personajes en total en el juego excluyendo el Príncipe rana. *'The Frog Prince '(カエル王子) *'Love Princess Lina Prinsera' (愛姫 リィナ・プリンセラ) *'Crimson Princess Akane Garnet' (紅姫 アカネ・ガーネット) *'Water Princess Sophia Kris' (沼妖姫 ソフィア・クリス) *'Blue Princess Clarice Lapis' (蒼姫 クラリス・ラピス) Personajes crossover *Crow-User Princess Mari Kurihara (鴉遣姫 栗原万里) *Warden Princess Meiko Shiraki (看守姫 白木芽衣子) *Deathkick Princess Hana Midorikawa (蹴殺姫 緑川花) *Classmate Princess Chiyo Kurihara (級友姫 栗原千代) Trivia * El término "Uchi" (ウ チ?) En japonés significa "propio".うち | Wiktionary. Referencias Links Externos *Web Oficial del Juego (Japones) *Pagina Oficial del app en Google Play (Japones) *Pagina Oficial app en Apple iTunes (Japones) *Perfil Oficial en Twitter (Japones) *Official in-game collaboration guide (Japones) Categoría:Juegos